Please refer to FIG. 1A which illustrates an assembling schematic view of a socket and a container in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a socket 13 is passed through an opening 101 of a container 10 from the outside thereof. The socket 13 has a fixing portion 130 which is located at an appropriate position thereof. The opening 101 is set at a panel 100 of the container 10. The fixing portion 130 of the socket 13 is integrated with the container 10 through a fixing element 15 (which can be a screw, a rivet, or a bolt). Furthermore, a conducting wire 14 is welded to a solder pad 110 of a circuit board 11 in the container 10.
Thus, in this conventional structure as described above, the electrical connection between the socket 13 and the circuit board 11 must be proceeded after the socket 13 and the container 10 have been fixed together. The manufacturing steps of the conventional structure are described as follows: (1) fixing the circuit board 11 at the container 10; (2) fixing the socket 13 at the container 10; and (3) electrically connecting the socket 13 with the circuit board 11. Among these, the sequences of the steps (1) and (2) can be exchanged to each other and the processes will not be influenced. However, for completing the electrical connection of the socket 13 and the circuit board 11, the operator must pass the tool through a channel of the container 10 which is opposite to the direction of the socket 13 passing through the opening 101 of the container 10. But, the space of the container 10 is limited, especially when the container 10 is a power supply of a computer, the space is extremely narrow. Consequently, the operator must pay much more attention to avoid damaging the electronic elements (not shown) on the circuit board 11 when welding, manufacturing and assembling. Otherwise, in this conventional structure, the socket 13 is not passed through the tin furnace together with the other electronic elements (not shown) on the circuit board 11 but welded separately and artificially. In other words, it needs twice processes, and thus the quality of the finished product will be influenced by the ability and the physical and mental conditions of the operator. Therefore, the defective might be increased which will cause an increase of the cost.
Please refer to FIGS. 1B˜1C which illustrate assembling schematic views of a conventional structure. For solving the problem described above, namely increasing the operation space when welding, a working hole 18 (as shown in FIG. 1B) of the container 10 is pre-kept and then sealed after completely welding, or one panel of the container 10 is non-sealed firstly and then sealed after welding. However, both in these two situations, the container 10 can not be a whole case at the first time.
If the assembling method as shown in FIG. 1A is adopted, the electronic elements will easily be damaged during the manufacturing process so that the defective problem is increased. If the assembling methods as shown in FIGS. 1B˜1C are adopted, the manufacturing processes will become more complex. Furthermore, because the circuit board 11 is fixed in the container 10 before the conducting wire 14 is welded thereon, the sequential welding processes and checking angles are also limited and will then cause a reduce of the yield. All these are the defects that the conventional structure may produce.
For solving the problems described above, another assembling method is proposed. As shown in FIGS. 2A˜2B, a socket a13 is previously and completely welded with a circuit board (not shown) before assembled with a container a 10. A slide trough a130 is set at two sides of the socket a13, so that the container 10 will be assembled with the socket a13 through assembling the slide trough a130 with an edge a100 of an opening a101 on the container a10. Moreover, the opening a101 is always set around one edge of a panel of the container a10 for saving the space. However, as shown in FIG. 2B, it can be seen that if the socket 13 is set at the center of the panel of the container a10, a residue portion a 101′ will be formed so as to waste the space and also cause the container a10 to be sealed not hermetically. Please further refer to FIG. 2A, for successfully plugging the socket a13 into the opening a101, a space (not shown) must be pre-kept at a panel (not shown) which is adjacent to the opening a101. After the socket a13 is completely assembled, the space will then be sealed (whose structure is similar to the panel 19 in FIG. 1C). Thus, although the assembling methods illustrated in FIGS. 2A˜2B can overcome the disadvantages derived from the welding processes in the prior art (as shown in FIGS. 1A˜1C), the container a10 still can not be previously formed as a whole case, and the processes will also become more complex and still need one more step for assembling the case. Consequently, this assembling method still can not simplify the assembling processes of the socket a13 and the container a10.
Because of the technical defects described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a “combination structure of socket and container” through wholehearted experience and research which.